feliz
by missthik-fran
Summary: ¿¿ feliz? sera ella feliz con el o sera q su corazon pertenece a otra persona rr pesimo sumary xD


**hola... aki esta mi nuevo fic la verdad el titulo no me convence parec q la ****"inspiracion"solo sirvio pa lahistoriajajaja q tiene un solo capitulo **

**bueno espero q les guste y dejen comentarios **

**los teen titans no me pertenecen **

** Feliz **

Estoy aquí sentada en la azotea, a pesar de que han pasado varios años, sigue siendo este uno de mis lugares favoritos. Me encanta ver el amanecer, sentir el viento entre mis cabellos y pensar q han pasado tantos años ahora desde la muerte de Trigon mi vida a cambiado mucho, ahora me siento mas libre aunque hay hábitos que nunca se van. Sigo meditando y a pesar de que expreso mas mis sentimientos todavía sigo siendo fría… quizás no tanto pero igual. Yo no se que es lo que ve Chico Bestia en mi, pero somos novios. Creo que lo quiero pero solo eso, por mas que me esfuerzo por corresponder su amor, aunque a veces siento que no puedo, pero el a sido tan bueno conmigo siempre trata de saber que me pasa y tratando de agradarme y no es que no aprecie lo que haga por mi es solo que mi corazón se fija en otra persona. Pero yo se que eso es imposible mi mente lo dice pero mi corazón no entiende…

¡ja! Hoy tuve una "agradable" conversación con él. Me dijo que por que estaba con Chico Bestia si yo lo amaba a el. Que sabe el? acaso se cree el rey de mi vida? Muy enojada le dije q ese no era asunto suyo, que yo sí quería a Chico Bestia y le pregunté quien le había dicho que a mi me gustaba el. Él solo sonrió y dijo: ''no tienen que decírmelo yo lo se, tu no eres feliz con el.'' Me molesto tanto lo que dijo q le grite q se fuera q yo sí era feliz y q el no era nada para mi, entonces lo vi alejándose por el pasillo con una expresión triste en el rostro y me quede sola pensando en lo que me dijo ¿seré feliz¿O acaso solo estoy con Chico Bestia por soledad? Pero por q me estoy peguntando esas cosas.. y quien es Robin para decirme esas cosas.?

Tiempo después bajo a la sala y veo a una muy feliz Star tomada de la mano de Robin y a Cyborg y Chico Bestia felicitándolos aunque no escucho por que , me dirijo a la cocina donde esta Chico Bestia y este me saluda con una gran sonrisa, yo trato de corresponderla me abraza y me da un beso en los labios y me dice "q bueno ahora otra parejita mas. Ahora saben lo lindo q es aceptar el amor, aunque Cyborg se tendrá q poner al día jajaja'' Yo lo quedo mirando y dirijo mi mirada a Robin y a Star… Quedo petrificada, Chico Bestia me sigue hablando pero yo no lo escucho, sigo absorta en mis pensamientos, lo único q alcanzo a escuchar: "es que era obvio, todos sabíamos q tarde o temprano ellos serian pareja todos lo esperábamos cierto Rav ¿Rav?'' En ese momento recién Salí del trance y le digo ahhh si cierto todos lo sabíamos, él me mira y me pregunta : "Raven te sientes bien? estas mas pálida de lo normal,'' si Chico Bestia, pero sabes? creo q yo me voy a mi habitación nos vemos luego. Salí corriendo a mi habitación y me tire en la cama a pensar… no logro entender por que me afecta tanto! por q no puedo estar feliz por Star? por qué cuando Chico Bestia me dijo sobre el noviazgo sentí q se me apretaba el corazón, sentí que me carcomía por dentro? será que acaso sentí celos? pero por que si yo estoy con Chico Bestia… será que Robin tiene razón? será q no soy feliz con Chico Bestia? …Pero ya es muy tarde, Robin tiene a alguien ahora ¿pero será el feliz? En la ultima conversación q tuvimos pareciera como si el sintiera…. No eso es imposible, el debe ser feliz con Star y yo debo tratar de ser lo con Chico Bestia.

Han pasado algunos días y mi situación ha empeorado cada vez q veo a Robin con Star, pero he notado q Robin no esta tan feliz como Star, pero debe ser solo mi imaginación. En eso escucho la voz de Robin, me dice q si por favor podemos hablar, y yo tengo muchas ganas de hablar con él, pero solo le respondo con un frío: esta bien, pero que sea rápido. El me conduce hasta su habitación yo entro un poco dudosa y el cierra la puerta. Una vez adentro el me dice: "Raven quiero q sepas q yo… yo te amo'' Yo le doy una mirada asesina y le digo: ja, por favor.. si estas con Star, eres feliz con ella.. Él me miró y dijo "no, yo no soy feliz con ella, así como tu no eres feliz con Chico Bestia..'' Yo le iba a responder q no era cierto, pero él me callo con un beso. Me sorprendí mucho, pero seguí el beso y puse mis manos en su cuello, el me abrazo la cintura… Así estuvimos hasta q la falta de oxigeno nos hizo romper el beso… yo empecé a balbucear q no era correcto, q no le podía hacer eso a Chico Bestia y a Star, pero el me miró y otra vez y puso sus labios sobre los míos, a lo cual yo no podía resistirme. Cada vez los besos aumentaban en cuanto a pasión.. Sentí como me daba un pequeño empujoncito para caer en su cama. Él se puso encima mió y empezó a besarme el cuello, mientras yo recorría su abdomen con mis manos.. Luego el empezó a sacarme la capa, pero yo lo detuve le dije q no, que no era correcto, que yo no le iba a ser eso a mis amigos. Robin me miro, se bajo de encima mío, se recostó a mi lado y me pregunto raven ¿eres feliz? Yo lo mire y pensé: q es realmente ser feliz? Y solo le pude contestar: no lo se.. el me dijo: "ya veo'' y tu robin ¿tu eres feliz? Él sonrió tristemente y dijo no, no soy feliz, por que la persona q amo no esta conmigo. Tu estas con otra persona y yo con Star, y siento q estoy siendo injusto con ella.. Dime Raven ¿tu me amas? Yo dije si, ni siquiera lo pensé, solo respondí: si …ese fue un sí que salio de mi corazón. El me sonrió, y dije pero Robin tu sabes q estoy con chico bestia y tu con Star. Él me abrazo y solo dijo ya veras q todo se solucionara y ahí me quede dormida en los brazos de Robin.

Al otro día desperté muy tarde, y sin saber donde estaba. Luego me di cuenta que era el cuarto de robin y me levante de inmediato. Robin ya no estaba.. Miré la hora, entonces no me sorprendió q no estuviera si eran las 12. Me tele transporte a mi cuarto, me di un baño, me cambie de ropa, baje y no había ningún titán. Me pareció extraño, pero no hice mucho caso de eso. Cuando me iba a mi cuarto, me tope con Star q tenia los ojos rojos, al parecer había llorado, ella me miro y sonrió y me susurro algo al oído.. No le entendí muy bien, pero al parecer fue: espero q seas feliz. Yo me di vuelta… y le pregunte q? Ella solo sonrió de nuevo y dijo nada y entro a su cuarto, yo quede perpleja, pero no hice mucho caso y me fui a mi cuarto.

Ya llevo como 3 horas y escucho que alguien toca mi puerta.. Sin muchas ganas me acerco y pregunto quien es, me dice q es Chico Bestia que tiene algo para mi, abro la puerta y me dice si quiero salir a pasear. La verdad no tengo nada de ganas de ir, pero veo su cara de perrito abandonado q pone para convencerme y pienso en lo que Robin me dijo, así q le doy una media sonrisa y le digo q si… Salimos de la torre y caminamos hacia el parque, nos sentamos en una banca y me mira penetrantemente, yo lo miro y esquivo su mirada pero siento que el sigue mirando. Ya lleva como 15 minutos mirándome yo ya no aguanto, lo miro y le digo: "q tanto me miras?'' el suelta un suspiro de resignación y me dice: "acaso lo olvidaste? hoy cumplimos tres meses de pololeo'', y es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Él siguió hablando: "y te quiero regalar esto'' Me paso una pequeña caja, yo lo mire y la abri… era un pequeño brazalete q tenia una inscripción: "Raven y Chico Bestia amigos por siempre'' Yo lo leí, lo mire y él sonrió y me dijo: "se q tu amas a Robin.'' Yo quería decir algo, pero el siguió: "no, no digas nada, lo se y espero q seas feliz… es muy difícil dejarte ir, me duele, pero quiero q seas feliz con él y aunq no seamos novios espero q podamos seguir siendo amigos'' Yo lo mire, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lo abracé y le dije: "muchas gracias Chico Bestia, eres el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener. Realmente lamento no poder corresponderte, pero dime un cosa, como supiste?'' el me respondió: "jaja robin nos dijo q el y tu se amaban aunq ya era bastante obvio'' Yo me asuste y le dije: y como se lo tomo star? "Ella se lo tomo bien, lloro un poquito pero ella al igual q yo, kiere verlos a ustedes felices. Ahora Raven no pierdas mas tiempo y anda a ver a Robin.

Llegue donde estaba él y lo abracé. Él iba a decir algo, pero yo lo callé con un beso y le dije: "…te amo…'' Él sonrió y así nos estuvimos besando…

A pasado algún tiempo desde que lo mío con Robin se hizo oficial. Nuestros amigos lo han tomado muy bien; Star tiene un novio de Tamara y con él es muy feliz preparándole platos típicos de su planeta, ya q él asegura q ella es la mejor cocinera… ; Cyborg últimamente ha visto muy seguido a Abeja. Todos sospechamos q pronto tendremos noticias de noviazgo y Chico Bestia? Él también consiguió una novia y los dos son muy felices… Yo estoy aki en la azotea pensando en todo esto, cuando siento unos brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y escucho tu dulce voz preguntandome: y ahora Raven, eres feliz? yo sonrió ampliamente y le digo: si, ahora soy feliz, ahora q descubri q tengo los mejores amigos y q estoy con la persona q mas amo… Ahora si puedo decir q soy feliz .

fin

espero q no lo hallan encontrado muy corto xD y q les halla gustado


End file.
